Silent Death
by FallenPhoenixWithaTaintedHeart
Summary: 'This is the story of a princess facing life, death, love, hate, grief, sorrow, and betrayal. I hope you like it.' 'Sounds like my life, only I'm `not` a princess.' Do I have your attention yet?
1. Default Chapter

Silent Death  
  
By: Shadow's Baby Sister  
  
Date started: 12/12/02 Date finished: 12/12/02  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
(Unknown POV) Silence. Such an odd word. Why? I don't know. All my life that is what people have called me, Silence. Is it my name or a nickname? I don't know any more. I don't think I ever knew. I don't really care anymore. People say I'm silent because of all the death I've seen. However, what they don't know is that I was the cause for half of it. The other half. The person who is after me caused it.  
  
Death. Such a strong word. Not for me. All of my life, I have seen death. What for? Life. Why does anyone cause death? A war, nature, threats? All which depend on the quality of life? Not their reason for killing. Or mine. Mine IS my life. Oh I don't kill THAT much. I don't have to. Yes that is part of the reason I'm so closed off. The other is my people have been feared and killed for CENTURIES. However, here in Tokyo only my aunt and uncle know what I truly am. Why? How else could I get the sustenance? Everyone needs blood. Not everyone drinks it. Hence the reason it's a secret.  
  
At one time, I thought I could tell my cousins. I was wrong. They wouldn't understand. One is pure light and goodness. The other is just a plain human. They get on my nerves with their arguing. There is no way in the entire universe that they would understand. They would just start screaming and pass out. I don't want to be shunned. I rather like it when they argue. It takes my mind off the things that bother me. Now where in the world is Pharaoh? I swear he is worse than Empress is! Ah! There he is and Empress too. (End unknown POV) 


	2. Disclaimer

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. However, I do own my characters, which are Silence Star, Pharaoh, Empress, Sailor Vampire, Sailor Blood Moon, Sailor Black Star, and Sailor Death. The disclaimer accounts for all the chapters. Thank you. 


	3. Who is who

Silent Death  
  
By: Shadow's Baby Sister  
  
Date Started: 12/12/02  
  
Date Finished: 12/13/02  
  
Chapter 1: Who is who?  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
"Where in the world have you two been? I thought I would have to go looking for you. You know I hate to change forms to do that." Said an annoyed silky silver voice. "Sorry Tenshi, Empress wanted to see if she could find the black star locket. But we haven't found it yet." Said a black male wolf that had just jumped in through the open balcony door. " Sorry Vamp, I was hoping to find it. But I had no such luck. Maybe its not ready to be found yet, you think so?" said a white female wolf who came in the same way as the black wolf. "Pharaoh Empress I told you that the moon would be red and out in the day when it was time for it to be found. And has that happened yet? I don't think so. So, give it a rest. It will let us know when it is time for it to be found." Said the silky silver voice that can only belong to one person. Silence Vampira Tenshi Tsuki Shi Star. She is a very beautiful young woman at the age of 15. She has knee length black hair that has silver and crimson streaks in it. Her eyes are a midnight blue with gold and green flecks in them. She is 5'5 with an hourglass figure. Her face is like a heart with blood red lips and pale skin like light tan snow. Her black wolf, Pharaoh has silver markings on him with forest green eyes. In addition, her white wolf, Empress has red markings with pale blue eyes.  
  
"Tenshi?" "Yes Pharaoh?" "I think your ready to learn the rest of your heritage." "And what would that be?" "Magic." "Magic, I already know magic. Being a sailor scout helps to teach you to do magic. Very well, might I add? So I don't need to learn magic." "Not that kind of magic. Wizard magic." "Wizard magic? You mean besides me being a sailor scout, princess, warrior, and a vampire? I'm a witch! I'm enough things as it is. I don't need to be anymore." Said Silence. "Don't worry you can take anyone you know and trust with your life with you." Replied Empress. "Ok, so who do I know that I trust with my life. Well there is Auntie I and Uncle K but that is out of the question. I know that wherever I go you two go as well. Therefore, that's out of the question. My cousins, no I don't trust them at all. The scouts they don't even know that I'm a sailor scout except two who I trust. In addition, that would be Saturn and Pluto. However, Pluto has to guard the Time Gates. So I guess that Saturn is going with me." Thought Silence aloud. "I guess so Vamp." Said Empress. "K, so when do I leave?" "As soon as you receive your letter asking you to come." Replied Pharaoh. "Sure so when is it co.someone's coming! Be quiet!" said Silence urgently. Knock, knock "who is it?" asked Silence. "Its me Usagi." Replied the other person known as Usagi Tsukino. "What is it Usagi?" "I think you might want to come and se this. "Oh, all right I'm coming." Said Silence as she walked to her black bedroom door. She opened it to see a smiling Usagi. "What is it that you wanted me to see." "Come on its on the news!" "What is?" "Just come and see!" "Oh, Silence come and see this!" said her aunt Ikuko. "What is it auntie I?" "Something about the moon." Replied her uncle Kenja.  
  
  
  
I wonder what is wrong with the moon. I hope that it's nothing serious. I'm going to tell you now that if you get confused anywhere in the story just wait and finish reading the chapter your on then give me a review with your e-mail address and I'll explain it to you. Sorry about taking so long its just that I've been busy getting ready for Christmas. I'll try to have the chapters out a little faster. In addition, to Alexandra sorry for taking so long. 


	4. The Dark Star Locket

Silent Death  
  
By: Shadow's Baby Sister  
  
Date Started: 12/13/02  
Date Finished: 12/15/02  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Star Locket  
  
"What?" asked Silence as she walked down the stairs. "Sit down, their just about to tell what it is." Said her cousin, Shingo. "It's starting! It's starting!" Squealed Usagi in excitement. Therefore, Silence sat down on the floor with Pharaoh on her left and Empress on her right.  
  
".Now Neil over to you." "Thank you Sarah. I'm here at the Tokyo observatory to see if the reports we have been receiving today are true. So far we haven't found out if they are." "And what would that be Neil?"" the fact that quit a few people have called and reported that the moon is out and is a blood red color. This is very hard to believe. Considering that the moon has always been a whitish-gray color. So there is no way that the moon can be red. It's just not possible." Said the reporter Neil.  
  
"No way! No way! The reports are true! The moon is red! And it has a black star in the middle of it! It's just so amazing! I have never seen anything like this before! Its just amazing!" Exclaimed one of the scientists in the observatory.  
  
"So I guess I was wrong. The moon actually is out in the day and is red. However, I didn't know that there was a black star in the middle. Just a minute and we'll get you a live picture." And they did just that, because the next thing they know there was the moon on the TV screen. However, it was red with a black star in the center.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Pharaoh, Empress I think now is a good time to go look for the locket. Don't you think so?" Whispered Silence, who was in shock, to Pharaoh and Empress. All the two wolves did was nod their heads also in shock. The signal for the Dark Star Locket to be found was just seen by the ones who are to find it.  
  
"Excuse me. But I think I need to go lie down." Said Silence as she and her two wolves got up off the floor and headed up stairs to her bedroom. When she got there, she opened her black door to her silver, gold, black, blue, red and green room. She went and laid down on her bed, which had black silk sheets, blue silk feather pillows, and a silver silk down comforter with blue stars, black bats, and red wolves. While Empress and Pharaoh crossed her green carpeted floor to the gold balcony door and jumped out into the evening. Then they disappeared from sight.  
  
Back in the room Silence is in deep thought. 'No I'm not ready. I just got control over my princess side. Now I have to learn to control the Dark Star and the witch in me. This is going to be harder than I first thought.' Thought Silence. "This is going to be one hell of an adventure. Said Silence to her silent bedroom. "I hope I at least get to see Apollo again. Silly tiger, he always did get in to trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if he got turned into a witch's hat and is at a wizarding school being used as a sorting hat." Then she got up and changed out of her school uniform and into a red tank top and shorts with gold swirls. Then she went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
But.. For how long?  
  
Sorry about the wait just when I had the next chapter typed up my computer had a chip fried in it. In addition, it took a couple months before anyone would listen to me so that I could tell them that you could by the chip at Wal-Mart. So, here's Chap. 2. Enjoy! 


	5. The Conversation

Silent Death  
  
By: Shadow's Baby Sister  
  
Date Started: 12/17/02  
Date Finished: 12/20/02  
  
Chapter 3: The Conversation  
  
(Outside on the neighbors roof.)  
  
"I hope for once she can have a nice dreamless sleep. Don't you?" asked Empress standing on the roof of the house next door looking in on Silence.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. She deserves it. All she has been having since she became a sailor scout is nightmares. And she has been eating a lot of blood candy. You know she isn't supposed to eat more than five a day." Said Pharaoh.  
  
"And how many has she been eating?" questioned Empress. "Ten, that's five to many." Replied Pharaoh.  
  
"Come on we have to get to the Dark Star Kingdom before midnight." Said Empress.  
  
"Oh alright. Lets go we do need to get to the ruins before midnight. So we better head there now." Said Pharaoh. "I'll race you to the ruins!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Pharaoh! I'm going to win this time!" and they both took off with that. After running for about an hour they were at the ocean.  
  
"Finally we made it. Now all we have to do is get the Dark Star." Said Pharaoh.  
  
Hey everyone. I know what you're all saying. I know that was a short chapter but it had a purpose. Usually when I write something short, it has a reason for being that way. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later. 


	6. Authors Note: Important

AN: Hey everyone. I know that I haven't been paying much attention to my story and I'm really sorry. Its just that when I first started this story I was planning on it being a short story that only took a few days to write. How wrong was I? When my friends started reading it, they said that I should make it into a novel-type story. Now more than ever do I regret that, I have been writing and rewriting my story over and over so many times that I just had to stop. I'm so sorry that I had to make all of you wait so long so the next installment will be a chapter. Again I apologize for the wait but my brain went into shutdown every time I tried to continue Silent Death. I don't know how long it will take me to continue with SD, but I've been trying to get my mind off SD by coming up with ideas for others stories that I might write in the future. If I come out with another story instead of continuing SD, you will know why I'm terribly story for the inconvenience. I thank you for your patience.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Shadow's Baby Sister 


End file.
